Embodiments of the invention relate to a liquid crystal display (LCD) color filter substrate and a LCD capable of eliminating image sticking and the manufacturing method thereof.
Generally, a LCD comprises a liquid crystal panel, a polarization plate, and a backlight module. The liquid crystal panel comprises an array substrate, a color filter substrate, and a liquid crystal layer formed by drop-filling liquid crystal after the array substrate and the color filter substrate have been positioned face to face with high precision.
FIG. 1 is the schematic plan view of a conventional LCD color filter substrate. FIG. 2 is sectional view taken along A-A of FIG. 1. As shown in FIG. 1 and FIG. 2, the color filter substrate comprises: a transparent substrate 1, a black matrix 2, and color resin units 3. Among them, the black matrix 2 is in a grid structure comprising a plurality of horizontal bars 21 and vertical bars 22 perpendicularly intersecting one another. The horizontal bars 21 or the vertical bars 22 of the black matrix 2 is disposed on the transparent substrate 1, in alternation with the color resin units 3.
FIG. 3 is the schematic plan view of one pixel region of the conventional LCD. In FIG. 3, the area indicated by dashed lines represents elements of the color filter substrate, and the structure indicated by solid lines represents elements on the array substrate. In FIG. 3, the black matrix is shown as transparent for clearly showing the configuration of the array substrate shielded by the color filter substrate.
As shown in FIG. 3, the black matrix 2 of the color filter substrate is disposed in correspondence with a gate line 100, a data line 200, a TFT (thin film transistor) 300, and a common electrode 500; the black matrix 2 is employed to shield these elements. The area shielded by the black matrix 2 is referred to as the “non-opening region.” The color resin units 3 include resin units of three colors, for example, red, green, and blue (RGB). Each color resin unit 3 is disposed in correspondence with a pixel electrode 400. The area corresponding to the color resin units is referred to as the “opening region.”
The pixel electrode 400 are formed with slits 401, which constitute a slit unit 410; the pixel region is provided with two symmetrical slit units 410, as shown in FIG. 3.
At present, the manufacturing process for large-size panels chiefly employs liquid crystal one-drop-filling (ODF) process, by which a given amount of liquid crystal is first dropped on an array substrate, next the array substrate and a color filter substrate are precisely positioned and combined in vacuum, and then the liquid crystal panel is formed though thermal hardening of sealant.
During the process of forming a liquid crystal panel, static electricity may form on the array substrate and the color filter substrate, and when a LCD is in use, charges will accumulate gradually on the color filter substrate. Not eliminated, the charges interfere with the liquid crystal driving electrical field, which leads to image sticking.